The present invention relates to a capacitance detector in a capacitance conversion type video disk player. More particularly, it relates to enhancements in the carrier-to-noise ratio (C/N ratio) and signal-to-noise ratio (S/N ratio) of a demodulated output signal.
The capacitance detector of the specified type needs to exhibit a high C/N ratio and a high S/N ratio for its output signal. Known capacitance detectors are unsatisfactory in this regard, and a stable and clear picture cannot always be reproduced from a video disk.